


must be fate

by captaincastello



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: 'Dirk Gently' was just a name Todd always finds as the last person to borrow the library's mystery novels that he loves to read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing while i'm slacking off at work! :p (sshhh)

_Dirk Gently, 3 rd Yr., Criminology._

That’s the name that’s always at the bottom of the date sheet in every mystery novel that Todd borrows from the university library.

He reckons it’s all just a series of coincidences, yet he’s always the next person to borrow a book after this Dirk Gently, so their names were always beside each other. Although he won’t admit it, Todd almost feels like there has to be some sort of connection between him and this stranger for this to happen to them out of all the students in the massively vast campus, and yet that in itself is just odd and unlikely. After all, not everything has to mean something.

And all that is the reason why Todd’s choking on his coffee when the barista calls for a _Dirk Gently_ to claim his Large Iced Salted Caramel Macchiato.

A tall person sporting a bright yellow jacket (and a more-than-nice butt) walks up to the counter and amiably gives his thanks to the barista. From where Todd’s sitting alone by the shop window, he can hear the melodious jolly tone of his voice, the crisp sweetness of his accent. The entire world switches to slow motion as he’s graced with a great view of the beautiful side-angle of Dirk’s face illuminated by the soft light of the decorative suspension lamps.

Finally, he’s got a face to associate with the name.

Suddenly the moment is over and Dirk’s turning around, iced coffee in hand, and he’s now walking through the crowded coffee shop towards the door.

Feeling oddly defeated like he just missed the opportunity for something good, Todd morosely thinks that the moment is over, and it’s unlikely that he’ll see this Dirk Gently in person in such a large campus a second time.

Except Dirk walks around a table and walks directly toward _him_ , smiling as if he’s just discovered a hidden alcove of treasures. It’s almost as if he’s always been pulled by the string of destiny to somehow find Todd amongst the crowd.

He pauses a foot away from Todd, eyes the Agatha Christie novel in his hands.

“Hey,” Dirk says, and the sound is of birds singing among trees in the mountains. “I just read that book, and let me just tell you that you’re going to love it.”

Loves mysteries, is oddly friendly, isn’t afraid to converse with strangers, doesn’t seem to have much respect for personal space. Overall an interesting guy, the cherry on top of the beautiful.

“You a fan of Agatha Christie?” Todd asks. It’s stupid because he already knows the answer, and it’s even more stupid that all he wants is to maybe take up destiny on its offer.

Dirk replies with an even bigger smile, and casually slides into the chair opposite Todd.

“Oh, I’ve just read all her books,” he says, and Todd already knows this but he’s going to let the man talk anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! do feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
